ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brianultimatedragon/Archive 4
This is Brian's talk page guard. Do NOT spam or swear here or else.... Archives /Archive 1/ - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGES ON THE ARCHIVES. Co-WRite? Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey Brian Wazzup, its Sub! Welcome Back buddy! Soooo Uhhh did you hav fun? R u glad that ur back? Leave me a message on my talk page dude K? OK Laterz!!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) 2 BTDE Things Hey Brian! Hope you enjoyed your vacation! 1. It's your turn to write the next BTDE episode :) I wont be here for a whole week in 9 days because then I go on vacation so I guess it will return to a short break? What do you reckon? 2. What episode do you think should be on the Fan Fic DVD? I said the first because it reveals everything about the series and the watch. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back! Welcome back :D --The great and epic FusionFall123 10:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey,I noticed something!I read a dare in QFB(Transform into Way big and fit in a cardboard box).THis is possible!In Absolute Power Part 1,Way Big could fit in Gwenś spellbook!Got the idea? How do you make signatures like yours?- Tronfan Answering your Question Dan's series, BTUD stands for Ben 10: Ultimate Destruction. :) ET |Was |Here!!! 23:13, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jake 13 Hey, remember how I mentioned I was making a new series? Well check it out, Jake 13. Also, it isn't my actual age, just the characters. ET |Was |Here!!! 03:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Brian! Okay. At the chat part, right ;) lol --FusionFall123. Here, there, EVERYWHERE 14:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I say we ban Larry1996/Tragould for stealing ideas. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:13, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:36, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Could You Delete a Pic? Hey, dude :D I made a picture that I want to delete... THAT! --> I made a better picture, so you can delete this --> Okay. Thanks for reading --FusionFall123. Here, there, EVERYWHERE 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Link http://bentenultimatealien2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat I'm Back by Agito90 Hi it's me,Look I'm sorry what happened last Saturday.Can you forgive me? STOP WhaT Are u DOING?! STOP DELETE My Work?! =( from Agito90 Add Ben Tennyson I got 3 ask for you #Can I add Ben Tennyson #Remember yesterday, did u read my Messeage. #Someone new add Ben Tennyson known as Benjamin -X-. Thank you :) Here my drawing... how did u put the blue box Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC)ultimatrix99 Re: PoopKJHHKJLHAS Yes you can. KJHKAJGFDJKSHG PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 09:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ET! Sure am, and can I say I had the worst flight ever, but oh well :D ET |Was |Here!!! 11:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) HELP!!! '1st Thing' Well, I looked at Ben 10 RPG, and I saw that everything was deleted (Brian's RPG, Road's RPG, ET's RPG, etc.). So... What is it like in Ben 10 RPG? What do you even do there? It seems quiet. '2nd thing' I think there should be a Ben 10 Roleplay wiki. Ben 10 RPG made me think of that. Oh, and I don't want to make the Ben 10 RPG, I just wanted to make a suggestion lol --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : .............O_O.......... *asks Dan* : --FusionFall123. Talk to me. Don't steal the name 12:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comic Funny! Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 13:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you come to chat for a few minutes, because then I am going to bed. ET |Was |Here!!! 13:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) hi dude ( konark kashyap) Mad 10 Season 1 DVD When Season one of Mad 10 is over, we should make a Season 1 DVD with a special feature of some sort. I even made a rough copy of the DVD cover. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 20:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Info Hey, Jon told me about the crossover, what series did you guys want to do it with and what will it be about? ET |Was |Here!!! 06:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :Jon said that you and him were planning a crossover with me? ET |Was |Here!!! 08:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) CHAAAAT JOIN CHAT NAOOOOOOOOOOO PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 13:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Case 29 Well done u solved case 29! Co-Write Can you co-write QTTCTF? ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Co-Write The episodes already are in dialogue format and the next episode is called "Training with Japeth".ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:50, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I dont have an episode quide for the episodes but the only episodes till now are: The T.C.T.F.: Part 1 and The T.C.T.F.: Part 2. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE 1:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) hey maybe you should edit anything and join Making the crossover wiki. Just click:- *Generator Rex & K-on From Agito90 *guess you're only fan of Ben 10 *it's okey, just pick any series if you like... (like Ben 10,Totally spies, kingdom hearts,etc) and add page. Chat Go on chat. NOW. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 05:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Active Yes I am still active Zombie-boy will get you! 18:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) My series Can you put Eric 12 on the fan page or the front page or whatever you call it please and thank you. Ninja364 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) UltimateAnodite He edited the first episode of Jack 10. Talk to him. The 2011-2012 toy line Question: There has been a huge succes in the toy line for Ben 10 so far this year. For instance, the haywire series was genious as well as having remakes except with a new revolution figures, what are the upcoming figures set to come later on this Automn and Winter? Quote: For the remaining 2011 and early 2012, the characters will continue to be richly detailed and chunky, and always a great value. We planned on having new aliens (for example; Clockwork, FastTrack, and ChamAlien) and we also planned on returning some aliens (Four Arms, Articguana, and Wildmutt), these would be really exciting for our collecters. But we also planned on having recurring characters like Darkstar and Ultimate Aggregor. These 4 inch figures are going to be seen sooner on, keep on an eye for them. -- HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 12:26, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Brian, it's me, Finn. Sorry about that. It was my cousin (he's really a pest). I was presenting to him the Romanian wiki (He wants to do a series too) and I don't know how but he entered on this wiki and started vandalising. He's only 6. I was in another room because I thought he is writing but look what he did! Again, sorry. I will resolve this. hOidnH47.,fhe;KKown[mm. I'm just cleaning my keyboard, nothing else... 13:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come to chat!!!!!!!!!! The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 13:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Talk You didn't add an end tag for the div (the box line). I fixed it for you. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 13:57, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat NOW NOW NOW PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:28, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chat Eh, you know. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 07:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Banning Listen, I think you are going to have to ban Ultimatrix. He has had three warnings for three different things. Warning 1: he used Turu's Ultimate XLR8 without permission. Warning 2: He was changing the pictures on Ben Tennyson & Ultimate XLR8 pages. Warning 3: He is Uploading sexual pictures. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Here is your avatar. hOidnH47.,fhe;KKown[mm. I'm just cleaning my keyboard, nothing else... 15:30, September 30, 2011 (UTC) i am telling the blue box above your profile which says this box will haunt u know matter how much you scroll. and please dont ban me pls i am seriously for disobeying the rules and i shall see too it Ultimatrix99 (Talk - Blog - ) 12:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Ultimatrix99 Benkraab Can i use benkraab for my series Quatrus 10: Time Continuum Task Force.Since the creator is inactive, i had to ask an admin for permission to use him. ChArBeL iS iN tHe HoUsE Re:CHAT(insert random spamming here) Sorry, but chat doesn't seem to work for me. I don't know why. PEANUT BUTTER PICKLE TIME! 14:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Important Note Since I may be going into semi-activity, (and since a lot of other stuff is coming up,) I put you in control of the Featured Pages/newsletter IF I don't send it at the right time. Be sure to closely follow the format of each one by looking at the past ones with the new look. Also, that orange on your userpage is annoying... Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 18:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Forgot about that. :/ But this is only an "emergency" thing. I'll make sure I get it this Saturday. Sorry. Hand me a frying pan to bang my head with, okay? :P Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Checked. I don't know how, but I must have gotten to an older page somehow, since I checked the one from August about his vacation! Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 14:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) User Page Yeah, so... my user page is bigger than yours. Go to mine and go to yours. AND STOP STEALING EVERYTHING I DO?! You took the colorful boarder, the "I AM A CYBERTRON" thing, and the randomn stuff thing! Next thing I know, you're going to take the polls! But not so fast because get this, I'm creating tabs in a new very complicated way noone would understand! --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:04, October 5, 2011 (UTC) : Calm down, it just means that you are starting trends. You should take it as a compliment, people are looking up to you :D ET |Was |Here!!! 11:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I guess so but he cold've at least asked for permission. I mean, how would you feel if someone began writing the same story as yours except diffrent characters, setting, and time? At least have some permission... --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC)